


It All Starts at Josie's

by alba17



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Genderplay, Halloween, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Season/Series 01, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween’s coming. Foggy and Karen are drinking. Nail polish might be involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Starts at Josie's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fenellaevangela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/gifts).



> fenellaevangela, your suggestion of Foggy braiding his hair or doing his nails captured my imagination. Voilà!

As with so many things, it all starts at Josie's.

“So Halloween’s coming up.” Foggy gingerly brings the shot glass to his mouth and takes a sip.

“Yep.” Karen watches him, lip curled, then downs her shot in one gulp and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. “Got any plans?”

Foggy gives her a look. He throws the rest of his shot down his throat and burps. “Yeah. I’m doing my best not to get mugged. You know how Halloween gets around here.” Unspoken was his fear that Matt might have some heroics in mind and Foggy had better things to do than run around in a costume, like making sure Matt didn’t get himself killed.

Karen snorts. “No zombie costume? Ooh, I bet you like vampires. I vahnnt to suck your bloooood.” She makes some weird kind of hand gesture which morphs into signaling the bartender for another round. She doesn’t even bother asking Foggy because it goes without saying.

Foggy doesn’t bother commenting. The night is young. “I’m partial to witches, actually. One year in college Matt went as a witch and I was his familiar.”

“What, like a cat?”

“Well. yeah.” Maybe this wasn’t the best story to tell - not his finest moment. He couldn't sit down all night because of the tail and a few drinks in, decided to start rubbing his head against Matt's leg and trying to groom him with his tongue. Stubble is rough.

“Oh my god, you’d look adorable as a cat, with little ears and whiskers and a tail.”

“Please.” Foggy holds up a palm. “My days of adorableness are long over.”

Karen gives him a fond look. “I beg to differ. You’re plenty adorable.”

“Okay, well, I’m not in the mood for dressing up this year. I’d rather keep things quiet.” He’s had a lot to deal with lately, what with finding out his best friend is a crime-fighting, death-seeking vigilante with super senses.

A couple of hours and a handful of shots later, Karen’s studying him, cheek resting on her hand. “I can see you as Raggedy Andy, y’know? Get you a red wig, paint on some freckles. It would be so cuuuuuute. Overalls!” she adds like it’s the best thing since sliced bread.

Foggy rolls his eyes. “Only if you’re Raggedy Ann.”

She wrinkles her nose.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” he said.

“Okay, no costume. How ‘bout some nail polish? Some black nail polish would be so cool, you could be all goth and shit. Maybe braid your hair. You wouldn’t have to go anywhere, we could just hang out at home. I’ll do it all. You can just sit back and drink beer.”

“Okay, okay, I give up. Go crazy. Just so long as I don’t have to go out. And I’m drawing the line at hair braiding.” He was too wasted to argue. If Matt had an emergency and needed his help, Foggy would just go out like that - Daredevil’s quirky sidekick?

Karen rustles around in her purse. “Look what I’ve got!” she exclaims. “Lessee, Revlon..” she squints at the small bottle. “I dunno, can’t read the color, but it’s pretty.” She shakes it and starts unscrewing the top. “Let’s do it right now."

“Karen, come on.”

“Just one nail, come on, Foggy, no one’ll notice. Pleeeeeease.”

Foggy grabs the nail polish and looks at it. “Fiery Temptress, really? Do I look like a Fiery Temptress to you?”

She tips her head and studies him. “May-be. In a certain light. Or if I were someone whose name begins with M…”

“Don’t say it.”

“I’m not sayin’ anything. Just, you know, certain people who I shall not name but who share an office with certain other people might, you know, kinda like…” she drifts off. “What?”

“If you don't shut up, I'm not gonna let you.” Best get her off that topic. “Do you want to put the nail polish on me or not? ‘Cause now’s your big chance.” He offers his hand. “Just do the pinkie. Will that satisfy you?”

She smirks. “Definitely. But only if I can do both hands.”

“You drive a hard bargain, Ms. Page. Sure glad you work for us and not the other guys.” He sighs in a long-suffering fashion. “Go ahead.”

“Fantastic.” Her tongue peeks out between her lips as she takes hold of his hand and starts applying the polish. “You will not regret this, Señor Foggy. The Fiery Temptress within will soon emerge.”

“Great. Just great. What I’ve always wanted. And please don’t call me Señor Foggy. It sounds like an old TV commercial.”

*

The next day he forgets about the nail polish until he’s at the office, typing in between sips of coffee and fighting off his headache. Oh crap. He holds out his hands to examine his nails. The polish sparkles with black, red and metallic tones, a dark sliver next to the rest of his fingers. Not that noticeable. He could buy some nail polish remover on the way home from work.

Throughout the day, he finds himself looking at his nails. Karen did a great job. The little pinkie nails are smooth and perfect, like a shell. He kind of likes the way he can catch the color in the corner of his eye when he moves his hands.

During an afternoon lull, he says to Karen, “Do the rest.”

She grins and raises an eyebrow. “Getting into it, huh?”

He looks down, his face heating up. “It’s a little lopsided with just the pinkie.”

“Okay,” she sings out as she pulls out the bottle of polish out of her purse.

She’s putting the finishing touches on when Matt walks in. Before he can say anything about the smell, Foggy jumps up. “It’s nail polish. Karen was doing my nails,” he says in a rush. “Don’t ask.”

Matt throws his brief case down on his desk and stashes his cane. “All right,” he says slowly, “I won’t. But I already knew.”

“Of course you did,” Foggy says.

Matt gives him a shit-eating grin. “Smelled it on you this morning. Did you lose a bet or something?”

Karen screws the top back on the nail polish. “He just wanted to look pretty for Halloween. He’s getting in touch with his inner Fiery Temptress.”

“How’s that going for you?” Matt asks.

“Awesome. They’re lining up begging for my fiery-ness. Or my temptressy-ness. Something.” Foggy sneaks a peek at his nails. They’re dark and shining, kind of iridescent. They look amazing. “I am so ready for Halloween.” Did he say that out loud? He stares at them with admiration for a second, then he turns to Karen. “What’d you think? Maybe I’ll do the vampire thing after all.” He wiggles his fingers at her.

“Yes! But it’s got to be drag. So you can work out your Fiery Temptress issues.”

Foggy opens and closes his mouth a couple of times. Before he can say anything, Karen asks, “What about you, Matt?”

“Oh, me, I don’t do Halloween. You know, it’s just too much…everything.” He makes a gesture in the air. “And I can’t see the costumes anyway.”

Foggy suddenly suspects that Matt has other plans. Other _Daredevilly_ plans. He grabs Matt’s arm with urgency. “No, you have to dress up. If I’m doing it, you’re doing it. You can be the blind undertaker.”

“What?” Matt asks.

“Yeah, um, he buries the vampire’s victims.”

“But aren’t they vampires too? You wouldn’t need to bury them.”

“They need caskets, don’t they?”

Both Karen and Matt look at him like he’s crazy.

“I don’t know! Fiery Temptresses aren’t known for their intellect.”

“No nail polish,” Matt insists. “The smell would drive me crazy.”

“Of course not,” Foggy says. He feels guilty for asking Karen to put it on at the office. But it is cool, he thinks to himself, side-eyeing his nails again.

In the end, Foggy and Karen go as vampire twins. Matt wears a regular suit so he doesn’t even have to change. Foggy gives in and lets Karen braid his hair ‘so it’ll match hers.’ Everyone drinks too much tequila, even Matt, and curses their hangovers the next day.

And thereafter, every Friday afternoon at three like clockwork, Karen does Foggy’s nails.

**Author's Note:**

> [Revlon Fiery Temptress nail polish](http://www.harpersbazaar.com/beauty/nails/advice/g3983/best-fall-nail-polish/?slide=7%E2%80%9D)
> 
> ETA: After I wrote this, Elden Henson posted a selfie in which he’s wearing black nail polish. HAHAHA


End file.
